Good Mythical Morning
Good Mythical Morning is a daytime talk show hosted by Rhett and Link and broadcast on popular video-sharing website YouTube. Boasting over 900 episodes, its main focus is on the somewhat peculiar lives of the hosts, as well as episodes that talk about the making of their main channel videos. Premise With more than 900 episodes, Rhett and Link continue to tell funny and thoughtful stories. Usually there is no consistent theme or schedule for the episodes, with the exception of Thursdays and Fridays, which, depending on the season, are themed around social media. Gregory Bros., of Auto-Tune the News fame, has made an appearance. Season Two On June 29, 2012, Rhett and Link would soon be completing Season One of Good Mythical Morning after a whopping one hundred twenty-nine episodes. Following the clip-show style episode''Best of GMM Season One'', the season ended. Replacing it for a month, however, would be another show entitled RLVault. The show, shot on the same set as Mythical Morning, ''looked back at older videos from Rhett and Link's main channel and gave a new perspective on them. Joyfully, fans returned to ''Good Mythical Morning ''on August 6, 2012, to be greeted by a new animated intro, theme, and fun stories from Rhett and Link. In addition to the new theme and opening, the format was given minor tweaks for Season Two, such as a makeover for the Wheel of Mythicality, the wheel that tells Rhett and Link how to end the show. The Wheel now bears three colored show endings, one blue, one red, and one black. Rhett and Link don't know about these three endings beforehand, leading to some level of mystery about what will happen. The blue and red colors represent positive endings, while black represents something negative. Season Two also featured many new segments. Thursdays became the day for reading mail and social media posts, most of the former would eventually end up in their Mythical Time Capsule. Also scheduled for Thursday was a two to three minute puppet show starring high-quality, fan-built puppet incarnations of the two, known as the "Time Rangerers." A week of episodes also occurred in which Link was absent due to a family gathering, and to compensate, Rhett brought on guest hosts, namely SourceFed's Joe Bereta, Rhett's children, and the infamous taxidermist Chuck Testa. The season ended on November 30, 2012, with a compilation episode of the season's greatest moments. '''Season Three' Season Three of Good Mythical Morning premiered on January 14, 2013. Season Three, the shortest of the three seasons, running for just 62 episodes, ended on April 5, 2013. The format for the episodes stayed almost the same, with a few minor tweaks. Two new spots were added to the Wheel of Mythicality, "Link's Choice" and the black and blue spots remained with the same function as before they were kids. In addition, mid-season, Rhett and Link moved to a new set that now functions as the duo's headquarters and the workplace of new interns who occasionally make cameos in the filming of the show. Season three also became the premiere season for the rock to which Rhett would glue small items sent to their P.O. Box, and would continually grow based on amount of items. Thursdays on the show also became dedicated to mail, bringing back former rhettandlink2 segment "Friday Means Mail," of course, with the day changed, and posts from Facebook, Twitter, etc. in a way similar to Season Two's Mythical Perspective day. The show, unfortunately, ended the season after twelve weeks, on April 5, 2013, following the announcement of an upcoming project, The Mythical Show, which would also be released on their second channel. Despite the project filling the timeslot, Rhett and Link announced the twelve-minute talk show. Furthermore, the final episode became the first finale not to be a clip show-style episode, and featured an episode called "Good Mythical Morning Trivia Game," in which Rhett and Link both answered trivia questions. See full page: Mythical Christmas Special Following the season two finale, Rhett and Link returned to the "Good Mythical Morning" set for a half-hour Christmas special, which they called Mythical Christmas Special. The special included most "Good Mythical Morning" segments, bringing back the Speech Jammer, among other things, and inspired Rhett and Link's The Mythical Show with its long-form variety show format. Good Mythical MORE In December,13,2013, Rhett & Link made a new YouTube channel called: '''Good Mythical MORE!. '''the videos are extensions of a Good Mythical Morning episodes. Credits * Hosts: Rhett McLaughlin & Charles Lincoln "Link" Neal * Intro/Outro Music: RoyaltyFreeMusicLibrary.com * Camera, PA, Editing: Jason Inman * Microphone: The Mouse from Blue Microphones Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views